Tomodachi
by aoimidori
Summary: She ponders over her feelings for her Sakurachan and in the process reminisces about their old friends. 1st in Tomoyo Trilogy. [Tomoyo, Onesided]


**TOMODACHI**

by: bluegreen13 

**author's notes:**

this is my absolute first **_card captor sakura_** fanfic. FEEDBACK PLEASE! this is pretty much tomoyo one-shot angst. i got the idea after watching **_ccs: movie2_** for the umpteenth time. ^^;; That's why the flashback quotes came mostly from there. pretty much deals with tomoyo and her feelings for someone...also happens in the future, when they re all grown up...what the heck! just go on and read! 

**legend:**

_*...*_ thoughts

_/*...*/_ flashback quotes

* * *

I pushed the tape into the player. Sakura-chan's face filled the screen. 

_*Kawaii-desu Sakura-chan!*_

The recording was from when we were younger, during Sakura's Card-capturing days. She was wearing one of the outfits I'd made especially for her. She looked beautiful in them. But then, she _always_ looked beautiful. 

Sakura-chan, to me, was like what Li-kun was to Meling-san. 

_/*Syaoran is an important cousin of mine and I want him to be really happy...*/_

Yes, exactly like that. We were even cousins, 2nd degree, since our mothers were cousins. 

I turned to look back at the screen and stared at Sakura. It was an unedited tape, with scenes from various points of our life. Right now, the screen showed Sakura with Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. 

Let me see...what had become of the three of them? 

Naoko-chan is now a famous writer, SHe writes for children, for, as usual, she constantly lets her mind sleep form this reality. That part of Naoko-chan is ideal for fantasy novels that children all over enjoy with immense pleasure. 

Rika-chan and Terada-sensei are now happily married. They could have followed in the footsteps of Sakura's parents. Rika-chan was then barely out of high school when they came out with their engagement. But they waited until she graduated. Rika's a loving wife and mother. They have three children, the younger two being twins. 

Chiharu-chan is a TV personality, a local celebrity. She's currently engaged to Yamazaki-kun. I smiled, thinking of them. Yamazaki-kun is now a lawyer, someone who deals with actual facts. He's different from the Yamazaki we used to know,, who was a terribe liar. Instead of amazing tales and fantastic lies, he now spouts off legal and political idealisms. Chiharu still shuts him up every now and then. He still has a habit of talking too much. ^^;; 

Hiiragizawa-kun now approaches Sakura-chan on the screen. I smile. 

He's in England up 'til now. He's leading a quiet and mysterious life.He's living just as Clow Reed did, with his own set of guardians, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. 

I hear Kaho-san is there too, in England, with him. That's what Sakura told me anyway. 

Oh yes! Ruby Moon still poses as Nakuru. Why shouldn't she? That's her false form. It was also Sakura who'd told me she'd met someone special out there. How nice for her. 

Speaking of false forms...Yukito-san and Touya are living together now, in an apartment. Even Sakura isn't so oblivious now about the feelings Touya and Yukito obvioulsy share for each other. Ever since that day, when she'd told Yukito-san what she thought she flt about him, and he told her it wasn't like that...well, she'd only thought of him as another older brother, like Touya, and someone who would always be there to guide her, as Yue. 

That covers everyone, except for me, Sakura-chan and Li-kun. 

Oh yes! How could I even forget?! Meiling-san! 

_/*...I want someone who will love me and only me...*/_

It seems that she found someone in HongKong. Lucky her. We still write to each other, Meiling and I. She tells me her fiancé is head over heels in love with her and would do anything to make her happy. She says she feels the same, and that she has actually let go of Li-kun. Totally. 

I watch the screen again for awhile and then turned it off. I grabbed a coat and headed outside. 

Thinking about my friends made me smile. We all have separate lives now, and yet we remain close. I will never forget any of them. How can I? I mean, when most of them still live in Tomoeda? 

I stood under a shady tree. Cherry blossom start to fall, It was a Sakura tree. Cherry blossoms...Sakura-chan... 

She has a happy relationship with Li-kun. True, he went back to HongKong after Sakura changed the Hope Card into a Sakura Card. 

But then, he moved back to Japan after High School. Better College? Education? Iie, I think it was mostly because of Sakura. Both now know that they were in love with each other. They had already come out with their feelings. They've had a steady realationship ever since then. 

The other day, Li-kun told me that he was finally going to propose to Sakura. I told him that Sakura will be overjoyed for sure. 

As usual, there was this now familiar pang inside me. 

_*OUCH*_

I really do love Sakura. The amount of love I have for her will probably never change. I have loved her like this for so long. Sakura, my tomodachi, my good friend. I really love her, in a way that she will never find out. I love her, really, _really_ love her. 

But what I told Li was also true. Sakura will be genuinely happy about the proposal. And if Sakura is happy and content, then me, too, Daidouji Tomoyo, will be just as happy and content. 

  
_**~ owari ~**_

* * *

**japanese translations:**

_tomodachi:_ friend 

_iie:_ no 

_owari:_ obviously, the end. 

**author's notes II:**

wow, a bit angsty huh? i really hope i get good feedback! flames...?well, constructive criticism would do. technically, that's like flaming someone only ina nice way ^^;; well, it was just so obvious that tomyo loved sakura in this way...but i really want sakura dn li together, so i came up with this. honestly, sometimes...especially lately, i feel like meiling and tomoyo...their one-sided feelings...^^;;okay, stop with the crap now. R+R!!! 


End file.
